Hawaii Hell House
by You'veBeenJayed
Summary: The Chipmunks thought they had it bad when Bloody Mary visited them... They have no idea what real fright really is... R&R!
1. Prologue

I haven't a clue how often this will be updated

**I haven't a clue how often this will be updated. Anyway, I owe half the credit to **_**7Jamie7in3the3rainy7373.**_** She inspired me to make another horror fic starring our favorite little chipmunk brothers. This takes place after the events of Bloody Mary, just so you know. But you don't have to read too much into it. I hope this one'll be as good and skin-crawlingly scary as Bloody Mary!**

**--**

"Oh boys! Time for dinner!" Dave called from inside the kitchen. He smiled to himself thinking about his great news he had for them. He couldn't wait to see their reactions.

Moments later, the three chipmunk boys ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, instantly taking their seats. Alvin and Simon both went for the same seat, then continued to push each other back and fourth for the seat. Dave and Theodore watched this and sighed.

There was a moment that Dave didn't get though. When he came home from his business trip, the boys were easily scared and were acting nicer than ever to each other. Even Alvin was surprisingly polite. But after a week or so, things started to calm back down to normal. Dave had never attempted at asking what their problem was; he had merely shrugged it off and continued on his way. If it was truly that important, Simon would have told him everything.

In the middle of a surprisingly quiet dinner, Dave coughed gaining their attention. "Hey boys, I have a surprise for you,"

"Is it free tickets to that new monster movie?" Alvin asked excitedly.

"No—"

"Oh, are we going to that science convention to hear Bill Gates speak?" Simon smiled widely at the thought of him actually meeting the super rich nerd (lol, it's true).

"Well, no—"

"Or maybe the annual cook-off?" Theodore asked.

"No, it's—" Dave was having the hardest time getting a word in edge-wise.

Alvin glared at Simon. "Isn't Bill Gates that nerdy guy? Who would want to hear him talk about boring science stuff?"

Simon glared back as they stood face-to-face. "I'll have you know, Alvin, Bill Gates is not a nerd. He is a highly respected genius and has made millions off of his invention of the Apple Computer. Which is highly more educational than that fake monster stuff you talk about!"

"It's not fake!"

"Is so!"

"Is not! You wouldn't be calling it fake if a monster crept in your room and tore your head off one night!"

"Oh please, Alvin. Only idiots believe in obviously fake monsters," Simon argued.

Alvin put his hands on his hips. "Are you calling me stupid?"

Simon mimicked him. "No. I'm calling you an idiot!"

"That's it!" Alvin jumped to attack Simon, only to stop in mid-air. After struggling for a short while, he finally managed to open his eyes and see why his fist hadn't connected yet. He spotted Simon in front of him, covering his mouth to control himself from laughing, and he looked up to see Dave holding him back. Dave sighed and gently lifted him down into his chair.

"Calm down, you two," Dave sighed again, rubbing his temples. "It has nothing to do with monsters, or a science convention, or an annual cook-off… We're going on vacation to Hawaii!" He smiled and sat back to see the reactions of them.

They were quiet for s second, before Alvin jumped up again. "Yes! Vacation!!"

Simon and Theodore also joined him with their cheers of delight. So to say, Dave was completely content with their reactions.

When dinner was over with, Dave explained that they were leaving on Sunday—tomorrow. They each ran upstairs to pack.

None of them had any idea of the horrors to come…


	2. This is Halloween

**Chapter two is on the way!!**

**--**

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Dave were currently on their airplane to Hawaii. Dave sat back in his seat and sighed, happy to be over with the events on how they got here. Slowly, his eyes closed and he allowed himself to go to sleep.

Dave was sitting in the aisle seat next to the row of the boys. Alvin had the other aisle seat and had a ball tripping the staff, then turning around and whistling whenever they turned to glare at him. Simon took the window and rolled his eyes while staring out it. Theodore took the middle and fell asleep for his long trip to Hawaii.

"Dave…Oh, Dave…" Dave slowly came to, hearing Simon's voice.

"Do you think he's dead?" Then Alvin's.

Simon shrugged and shook Dave again. This time the raven-haired man shifted to his side and gently pushed Simon's hand away. "Mm…Ten more minutes…"

"Nope." Theodore added.

"Come on, Dave. The plane boarded. It's time to get off," Simon explained.

Dave, now realizing where he was, who he was with, and what was happening, sat up and yawned. He nodded and grabbed each of their bags and stepped off the plane with them onto the concrete lot where people were waiting to greet them with leis.

Simon was struggling with his over-packed bag and continued to stumble through the lot after Dave and the others. Alvin spotted something and his jaw dropped. He ran forward and tossed his suitcase behind him where it landed on top of Simon's bag. Simon growled to himself and attempted at carrying both loads—but failed after a few steps and fell to the ground.

He looked over frustrated at his younger brother who was drooling over a group of girls. The girls just smiled and giggled at him, patting him on the head.

Dave helped Simon up with the bags and Simon and Theodore were forced to drag Alvin away from the Hawaiian girls.

Alvin sat back in his seat of the taxi cab and sighed. "Hawaiian babes rock!"

A few hours later at the hotel, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore started out the door.

"We're going to take a look around, okay Dave?" Theodore called.

Dave was in the hotel's kitchen. "Alright boys. But hurry back because I'm ordering pizza!"

"Got it, Dave!" The three chipmunks answered back, closing the door.

After circling the hotel, they noticed loud music coming from a small wooden building a few yards away.

"What's going on in there?" Alvin asked.

Simon walked up to the sign out front and read it aloud. "'Karaoke night in the Hula Dancers Society tonight. All are welcome. Includes food and drinks and ends at midnight.' Sounds like fun,"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go in!" Alvin grabbed his brothers' arms and pulled them inside the building.

Inside the building it was pretty dark with a few dim lights on. The stage was empty and there were a couple people mingling, but otherwise the rest of the people were just sitting and eating quietly. In other words, the whole situation seemed really dull.

"Hmm… It looks like we need to show these people some fun…" Alvin pulled the two onto the stage where he nodded to the band that looked to be half-asleep. When they noticed their cue, they started the music (for some reason in every cartoon, the band knows what they're gonna play) and the Chipmunks started.

"Wait, what are we gonna sing?" Theodore piped up just before Alvin started.

"Well, it is almost Halloween so…"

Simon and Theodore smiled, catching the drift. "Got it!"

Alvin started. _"Boys and girls of every age. Wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see this, our town of Halloween."_

All of them._ "This is Halloween. This is Halloween. Pumpkins scream in the dead of night. This is Halloween, everybody make a scene."_

Simon._ "Trick or treat 'till the neighbors' gonna die of fright. It's our town, everybody scream in this town of Halloween."_

Alvin._ "I am the one hiding under your bed—teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red."_

Theodore._ "I am the one hiding under your stairs—fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair."_

All._ "This is Halloween. This is Halloween. Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!"_ They crept down lower._ "In this town we call home, everyone hail to the Pumpkin Song."_

Alvin._ "In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise."_

Simon._ "Round that corner man, hiding in the trash can. Something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll—"_

All._ "Scream!"_

Alvin._ "This is Halloween. Red n' black slimy green."_

All._ "Aren't you scared? Well that's just fine."_

Theodore._ "Say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice. Ride with the moon in the dead of night."_

All._ "Everybody scream! Everybody scream! In our town of Halloween."_

Alvin._ "I am the clown with the tear away face. Here in a flash and gone without a trace."_

Simon._ "I am the 'Who' when you call, 'Who's there?'. I am the wind blowing through your hair."_

Theodore._ "I am the shadow on the moon at night. Filling your dreams to the brim with fright."_

All._ "This is Halloween. This is Halloween. Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!"_

Simon._ "Tender lump lings everywhere. Life's no fun without a good scare."_

Theodore._ "It's our job but we're not mean in our town of Halloween."_

Alvin._ "In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!"_ Differently, less scary._ "Skeleton Jack might get you in the back and scream like a banshee—make you jump out of your skin."_

Simon._ "This is Halloween—everybody scream. Won't you please make way for a very special guy?"_

Theodore._ "Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin Patch. Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!"_

All._ "This is Halloween. Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween! In this town we call home, everyone hail to the Pumpkin King."_ They gave the intrigued crowd their creepiest smiles as they faded into the darkness._ "La la la, lalala, la la, lalala, la la, lalala, lalala, woo!"_

When the song was over, they came out from the shadows and bowed. The once quiet and bored crowd now clapped with amazement, excitement, and fright.

Simon glanced over at the clock and gasped. "We're almost late!" He pulled the other two off the stage and they started out the door when a group of kids stopped them. One of them held out a piece of paper and handed it to Alvin.

"You guys were great up there," The first boy said. "My name is Challo. I'd like for you three cool kids to come to my louow/cookout tomorrow night. Okay?"

"That sounds great!" Theodore said.

Alvin nodded. "We're be there!"

"Great! Now, come on!" Simon pulled them out the door.

Challo just stared after them blinking. "I never even got to tell them the main game we're playing… Truth or dare—without the truth."


End file.
